1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved contactless tape cartridge memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for using an RFID memory device having a bi-axial reader antenna design in a tape cartridge to communicate with a tape drive.
2. Background of the Invention
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems provide a wireless means of communication between tagged objects and readers. RFID offers the means to identify, locate, and track objects using a radio frequency (RF) transmission. An RFID tag offers benefits over using a barcode, for the RFID tags can be read at greater distances, in any orientation, and through intervening objects, as well as offering the means to update and store information on the tag itself.
A typical RFID system includes a reader, a tag or transponder, and a data processing system. In a passive RFID system, the RFID tag does not have a power source. Instead, the reader is used to activate the passive tag by emitting a radio frequency (RF) signal via an antenna connected to the reader. The reader antenna may be of various size and structure, depending upon the communication distance required for the particular system. When the tag is in range of the reader antenna's magnetic field, the reader antenna transmits energy to the tag, which returns its on-chip data to the reader via a backscattering modulation.
The tag is typically mounted onto a moveable object. The tag includes an integrated circuit (IC) and an antenna assembly. The antenna captures and transmits signals to and from the reader.
RFID systems may be used for various applications, including identifying tape cartridge information. Tape cartridges have proven to be an efficient and effective medium for data storage, including backing up data from primary storage devices and acting as primary storage devices for infrequently accessed data. In a conventional tape library employing an RFID system, the reader is located within the tape drive. As the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive, the reader supplies power to the memory device within the tape cartridge and may receive data stored within the cartridge memory device.
However, it would be beneficial to be able to access the RFID memory device in the tape cartridge while the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive. Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a contactless tape cartridge memory device which is accessible from multiple surfaces of the cartridge. In particular, it would be advantageous to have a contactless tape cartridge memory device accessible from the front of the cartridge by a hand held reader and from the side or the bottom of a cartridge by the tape drive.